My Best Friend and Little Sister
by KingKagura
Summary: My best friend and little sister don't get along. Hashirama has already known this since the beginning yet the two always try to hide it from him. The story of the relationship between Hashirama's best friend, Madara, and his little sister, Tobirama. Mada/Fem!Tobi
1. They Don't Get Along

**Hello!**

 **So, I drew this manga that is up on deviantart for a challenge MadaraUchiha-chan had!**

 **My deviantart alias is "anime-luvrHES"!**

 **Check it out!**

 **Originally the comic was supposed to be in a modern AU, but as I was drawing I accidentally drew them in their battle clothes... so I was like, "Oh well, I guess I'll adapt it!"**

 **Anyways, this is what it was supposed to be!**

 **So, well... this is a MadaTobi story and there will be other pairings!**

 **(Just still deciding what)**

 **Anyways, I am accepting scenario requests for this story-so if you have a scenario you would like to see just comment!**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

 _My best friend and little sister don't get along._

"Hey, Madara." Hashirama slumps against his desk. His long, silky brown hair drapes over his shoulders, splaying all over the papers scattered around the desk. His brown eyes half-lidded out of thought and exasperation as he stares at his best friend.

Madara is playing on his 3DS as he sits opposite of Hashirama, which makes the brunette glower at him. Hashirama was stuck doing his homework while Madara was happily playing Pokemon Moon—the lucky bastard. Madara just had to be so smart yet refuses to share his homework with him. The said intelligent teen doesn't pay much attention to his sulking best friend but still answers with a slight hum. "Hnn?"

"Why can't you get along with Tobirama?"

Madara doesn't pause for the question, answering reflexively. "We get along just fine like you want us to."

Hashirama's expression twists to a deadpan look.

That was a lie—both Hashirama and Madara knew it. After all, his best friend and little sister have never gotten along—not even once since they had first met as children.

Hashirama had made a new friend on his first day of 3rd grade—that was Madara. Wanting to share his happiness, Hashirama had wanted to introduce his new friend to his little sister.

Of course, at that time Tobirama was already in the 1st grade at the same elementary school, so all Hashirama had to do was bring Madara to the front of the school where his little sister stood waiting for him.

The whole episode was a disaster—

 _"Madara, meet my little sister, Tobirama!" Hashirama introduces, pointing from Madara to Tobirama then from Tobirama to Madara. "Tobirama, meet my new friend, Madara."_

 _Obsidian eyes had met crimson eyes._

 _"Hashirama…" The pearly-haired girl stares at the raven-haired boy for a moment before turning to her brother. She crosses her arms and releases an exasperated sigh. "You picked up_ ** _another_** _idiot, didn't you?"_

 _"Huh?" Madara and Hashirama both squawk._

 _The brunette shakes his head, "Why would you say that, Tobirama?"_

 _The little girl arches an eyebrow. "Because he looks like an idiot."_

 _"Why you little…!" Madara growls._

 _"_ ** _'Why'_** _?" Tobirama chuckles, "Your whole body language spells buffoon."_

—which ended with a bunch of name-callings and began to lean towards hair-pulling. Hashirama had to break the two up before it got physical or the campus staff would have caught them.

Finished with reminiscing on the past, Hashirama slumps even more into his desk, practically smothering his papers as a groan escapes his lips.

"Hurry up and finish your homework, Hashirama," Madara comments as he continues to tap the touch screen of the 3DS. It seems he was playing with his pokemon in the Pokemon Refresh feature of the game. "Or we won't be able to go out before your uptight little sister comes to pick you up."

"Well, if you would let me copy your homework—"

"You wouldn't learn anything and that little sister of yours will blame me for it. I don't want to see her anytime soon, so hurry up and get your work done." The wild-haired teen huffs.

Hashirama pouts at the unfairness of the situation.

Unfortunately, the idiotic brunette was unable to finish his homework before sunset. Therefore, inevitably, Madara and Hashirama ended up getting picked up by Tobirama.

The pearly-haired teen slides open the door to the classroom where Hashirama was pulling his hair out over the papers scattered across his desk and Madara was sitting across from him on his 3DS. She sighs at the sight, mumbling something about "idiots" under her breath.

Of course, this catches Madara's ears, making the dark-haired teen to glare at the other.

Hidden in the heavy air, there was a verbal spat being spoken between the crimson and obsidian orbs.

 _"Infuriating brat."_

 _"Barbarian."_

 _"Snowflake."_

 _"Ill-tempered buffoon."_

 _"Stick in the mud."_

Hashirama tries to ignore the electricity sparking between them in favor of pretending to do his homework.

However, Tobirama knew all too well that her brother was only faking it.

The day ended with Tobirama having to drag her brother home to facilitate his homework doing with Madara tagging along behind. Hashirama had claimed that the other teen was his emotional support for Tobirama's teaching as he dragged his best friend along.

Once the trio had reached the Senju home, Tobirama separated the two boys and pushes her older brother into the house. Reluctantly, Hashirama follows the silent order and sulks his way inside.

Tobirama follows behind him; however, she stops to consider the raven-haired teen behind her.

The pearly-haired girl twirls around to exchange a glare with Madara.

"Moron."

She shuts the door behind her.

The infuriating snarl of "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" shakes the Senju home after that.

Hashirama buries his head in his hands—which was not only because of the frustrating equations and foreign language spread across his papers—and releases a strained groan.

 _Yeah—my best friend and little sister do not get along._

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I hope it was good...**

 **I really want to write actual yaoi but I live at home and I have my mom looking over my shoulder all the time...! So I can't really...**

 **Anyways, please send in some scenario requests and comments!**

 **Please leave a review before you leave~**


	2. My Little Sister & His Little Brother

**Yay! Double update!**

 **Okay! So, so far in the story, Madara and Hashirama are currently juniors in high school while Tobirama and Izuna are freshmen!**

 **Anyways, please send in some requests! I would be happy to do them! (Plus they will make updating faster)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _My best friend's little brother is best friends with my little sister._

Izuna and Tobirama walk down the hallway, side by side and ignoring all the gossip and whispers which blossom in their wake. Hashirama and Madara are sitting in their seats next to the window which looks out into the hallway.

The long-haired brunette leans back in his chair, slightly tipping it back as he tries to balance his pencil on his nose. He seems to not be failing at that task compared to the worksheets splattered on his desk which is full of drawings instead of equation scribbles. Meanwhile, the raven-haired teen leans against the open window, letting his arm press into the window sill.

Even before their respective younger siblings can cross paths with their classroom, the two older brothers overhear the gossip.

"Aren't Izuna and Tobirama so cool?" A girl who hangs by the door to watch the two freshmen coos.

"Yeah, they are so dreamy…" Another girl joins in.

"Huh?" A boy around the two raises an eyebrow at the two. "I can see how Izuna is cool but Tobirama is a girl yet you describe her as 'cool'?"

"Of course! Tobirama is so cool with her aloof and refined aura!" The girl who had first spoken fights the boy.

"Plus, she is the top student in her grade, extremely athletic to the point that she has to join the boy's team for P.E., and she helps people in need!" the other girl squeals. "Like once she saved a guy from another class from a bully! She is so cool!"

It was right at that moment that Tobirama and Izuna pass by the gossiping group. The freshman girl and boy catching the attention of all within the vicinity. On their way through, a junior girl accidentally trips to the ground in front of the freshman pair.

Just as this girl was getting up, she curses and rubs her forehead that she had banged against the floor. Suddenly, in her line of sight is a hand and slowly the girl's eyes climb up the hand and arm to its owner—Tobirama.

"Are you okay?" The pearly-haired girl tilts her head slightly, her silky, shoulder-length hair draping down her shoulders. Roses grow magically as the fallen girl views her savior through a sparkly, rose-tinted glass.

She flushes in response. "Y-yes…" Hesitantly, the girl places her hand on Tobirama's outstretched one and is brought back to her feet.

Under the lens, it seemed like the usually expressionless girl's crimson eyes soften as the words slur from her lips like a poem. "That's great, it would be a shame if you got hurt."

Of course, to any outsider not under the hypnotic love-struck vision, you would only see Tobirama's default face.

Izuna obviously was holding back his laughter as to not spoil the moment.

Soon enough, Tobirama finally escapes the other girl's grasps and the two walk on. Behind them, that very same girl faints with a full bright red face. At least this time, one of her fellow girl friends catch her.

Then again, it seems that they are only trying to get an indirect touch with Tobirama's hand.

The pair of freshmen strides through the hallways once again as if nothing had happened. Hashirama, now finding the pencil-balancing boring compared to his little sister, stops leaning back into his chair so he can crawl up next to Madara by the window. Once Tobirama and Izuna are close enough—not that they needed to be close enough—Hashirama waves and calls them over. "Hey, Tobi! Izuna!"

The silver-haired teen and dark-haired teen walk over to the window. Tobirama releases an exasperated sigh as she shakes her head. "Anija, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"But it's so cute!" Hashirama pouts childishly.

Izuna pipes in, "Yeah, Tobi! It's so cute!~" He elbows his best friend lightly with a playful smirk. "Plus, it makes you less scary~"

Tobirama's crimson glare is enough to shut the younger Uchiha up for the moment.

Of course, Madara joins in as well—after all, he couldn't pass up a chance to get under Tobirama's skin. "So Tobi, what brings you here? Flaunting your popularity and making girls drop like flies I see."

It was very slight—but the girl's crimson eye twitched at the taunt. "What's wrong, Madara? Are you jealous of me?" Tobirama raises a challenging eyebrow at the scowling teen.

Lightning passes through the two harshly as their glares threaten to pierce through the other. Hashirama nearly groans at the tension in the air. On the other hand, Izuna only shakes his head a bit with a small playful smile creeping up his lips.

The shorter raven-haired boy jumps between his best friend and his older brother, waving through the electricity. Hashirama is shocked that the boy doesn't get electrocuted by the animosity. "Now, now you two!" Izuna dances around, distracting each side from their nemesis on the other end of the raven-haired teen. "Nii-san is just jealous of that girl back there—"

"Huh?!" Madara gives his little brother a disgusted look.

On the other hand, Tobirama arches her eyebrow in curiosity. She knows that her best friend is only making up something on the spot but more times than not what came from his mouth was always funny for her—and horrid for Madara. "And why is that?"

Izuna smirks, "—because she got to touch your hand when he can't."

Nevermind, this time the joke was not as funny as she had thought it would be.

Both Madara and Tobirama gave Izuna a deadpan look as if ridiculing the teen for such a stupid excuse.

Izuna pouts at their reactions—or lack thereof any. His obsidian eyes then catch sight of Madara's dangling hand and an idea flips a light bulb switch, causing his eyes to brighten and sparkle slightly. Swiftly, before either of the offended two could react, Izuna pulls both Madara and Tobirama together by their arms.

Somehow in this scurry of events, Madara had fallen out of the window as Izuna was dragging him out so that his hands meet Tobirama's.

Izuna lets go of the two when he forces their hands together. He puts his hands on his hips as he nods and huffs in satisfaction, ignoring the loud thud that echoed after he let go of his older brother and best friend. "There you go, Nii-san! Now you are holding Tobirama's—" Obsidian eyes widen. "—hand…"

Hashirama nearly climbs out the window as his own eyes widen in shock and his jaw nearly hits the windowsill from how much he is gaping.

The hallway silences with only a few gasps to be heard and some hitches of breaths.

Wide crimson orbs meet equally wide obsidian orbs.

Madara is on top of Tobirama. His arms trap Tobirama's head between them as they are the only things that had kept the older teen from dropping on top of the younger girl. One of Madara's knees is in between Tobirama's legs as she lays on the ground. Both stay in that position for what felt like hours as sweat builds up on both parties.

Madara can't help but stare at the girl beneath him.

Her pearly hair is splayed across the ground due to the fall and some of it was even underneath Madara's hand, allowing him to feel how silky the strands are. Her smooth pale skin had a tinge of pink fluttering on her cheeks as her alluring crimson eyes, now recovered, meet his own obsidian orbs.

Realizing how long they have been like that, Madara jumps away from the girl in favor of yelling at his stupid younger brother for doing something so dangerous.

Tobirama joins in soon after she helps herself up. She reprimands Izuna with harsh words and a glare before she begins to tug the poor Uchiha away from the junior's hall by the ear.

Madara returns to his seat grumbling about how he swears to take revenge and Hashirama lets out a sigh of relief.

Izuna has always been a mischievous trouble maker.

Yet, despite this, Tobirama continues to be best friends with the younger Uchiha teen. That may have been because they had so many similarities between them, like how their older brothers were best friends and how they were both in the same grade.

Unfortunately, this meant that Tobirama was often dragged into whatever trouble Izuna had gotten into.

 _Well, at least that was one disaster avoided for one day._

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Izuna is Tobirama's best friend and obviously a little devil! He will have his fun with MadaTobi... :3**

 **Anyways, once again, please send in scenarios!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review before you leave!~**


	3. They are Petty Part 1

**Hey, everyone! I decided to post this a bit earlier because I cut this content into different parts! Also, I will be posting slower nowadays since my school stuff is speeding up and I have more tests now.**

 **Anyways, I accept scenario requests, so please feel free to send some!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _My little sister is petty…_

"Anija,"

Hashirama turns his head so he can see his little sister standing in front of the open fridge. He didn't like that tone in her voice—it meant she was very irritated. And an irritated Tobirama is scary. "Yeah?"

"Where's my pudding?" Tobirama's voice is cold even as a burling heat grows within her. Her crimson eyes slide from side-to-side and up-and-down as she searches for her pudding. She had put aside the pudding for her enjoyment later after she had completed her long, complex project for molecular biology class—which she has just finished. Yet now her pudding is missing from where she had placed it in the fridge and there is a distinctly similar empty container of it in the trash can on the counter.

In her silent rage, Tobirama shuts the fridge door before pacing towards her brother who sat on the couch, game counsel in hand. Tobirama's sharp eyes catch sight of the second game counsel across from Hashirama and she knows instantly who it belongs to. She seethes as she makes the connection.

Her older brother wouldn't have washed the spoon he used and would just leave it in the sink—and there is no spoon in the sink. Instead, in the drying wrack, there is a spoon she remembers not being there when she had first come home—all washed and clean as it dries. Hashirama is too much of a slob… but Madara isn't.

Even though she highly dislikes him, Tobirama respects Madara in quite a few things—one of these things being his cleanliness. Though that didn't help him in this case—no, instead it revealed just who the culprit was.

 _Madara…!_ The silver-haired girl releases a low growl before turning around to retreat back to the kitchen.

She would get revenge…!

That evening, Madara stays for dinner as usual since Hashirama insists that his best friend should stay and play longer. Today is Tobirama's turn to cook dinner.

The menu today is stir-fry noodles. Of course, being the health-maniac she is, Tobirama only uses natural spices, vegetables, and chicken to season the chicken broth-made sauce.

She carefully serves the plates, placing each plate in front of everyone's designated seat.

Naturally, the three declare, "Thank you for the meal." before they chow down on the noodles.

Honestly, Madara should have seen it coming.

After taking a big mouthful, Madara expects the deliciousness he hates to admit he likes about Tobirama's cooking. He is greeted with a wave of heat.

In an instant, his whole pale face turns red as if he had burned it against a heated surface.

With rushed panic, Madara stands up and rushes to the sink. He hastily fumbles for a glass before rustling with the fridge for some milk. However, in his struggle, he found the glass to be inconvenient so he sets it aside to just down the milk straight from the carton.

After several gulps of the savior liquid, Madara slams the carton down on the counter and pants.

Hashirama raises an eyebrow at his friend in bewilderment, but the expression on his little sister's face answers all his questions.

Tobirama has a smirk on her face as she tilts her head back slightly to glance at Madara's exhausted figure. "Can't handle the heat, Madara?"

Madara seethes, "Senju…!" The wild raven-haired teen stomps towards the calm silver-haired girl. "Why you little…!?"

"I don't see what's wrong, Madara?" Amused crimson eyes drink the sight of a flustered Madara. "The food tastes fine to us—right, Anija?"

Hashirama quickly nods, not wanting to be a part of this whole squabble, and takes the smart decision of continuing eating.

Madara grumbles incoherently before he grabs his plate, dumps the extremely inedible food, and refills his plate himself.

He silently sits back down at his seat and begins eating.

Hashirama sighs in his mind, shaking his head.

 _…but my best friend is no better_

A furious, devious glint shines in Madara's obsidian eyes as he glares at the opposing silver-haired girl.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed part 1!**

 **What do you all predict will be Madara's revenge?**

 **Please leave a review before you leave!~**


End file.
